


[Podfic] She's Hearing Voices

by kalakirya



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of netgirl_y2k's story</p><p>
  <i>Myka was being courted by HG Wells; which might have been quite nice except that Helena was dead, and invisible, and quite possibly a figment of Myka's imagination.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] She's Hearing Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She's Hearing Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441153) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Title:** She's Hearing Voices

  
 **Pairings:** Myka/Helena

  
 **Rating:** general

 **  
Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 9 minutes 15 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (9MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shes-hearing-voices)

  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
